A Phantom Carol
by AlyssPotter
Summary: And now, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and halfas, humans and pets, I present to you: 25 days of Danny Phantom Christmas! All those ooey-gooey ectoplasmic filled moments between Danny and-well, whoever else happens to be on the scene! You know what they say; a chapter a day keeps the Box Ghost away!
1. December 1st

**A/N**

 **Alright, Christmas! 3-month-holiday-that's-really-only-supposed-to-be-one-month-but-just-lasts-really-long-so-it-actually-feels-like-3-months, here we go! Ok, so how this story works: a chapter a day about Danny's holiday woes ;) If you've got a character or idea you'd like to see, send it in and I'll do my best to add it in!**

 **Summary: And now, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and halfas, humans and pets, I present to you: 25 days of Danny Phantom Christmas! All those ooey-gooey ectoplasmic filled moments between Danny and-well, whoever else happens to be on the scene! You know what they say; a chapter a day keeps the Box Ghost away!**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Danny Phantom. BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I WISH I DID!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **December 1st**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

11:55

A boy sat huddled in the corner of a dark room, a blanket tightly wrapped around him as if it could protect him from the horrid evil that was about to occur. Black bangs hung in his eyes, though he didn't bother to do anything about it.

His window was bolted shut, and the blinds were pulled down to obscure any wandering eyes. The door was padlocked with seven locks (Sam's lucky number), each coated with a ghost-resistant-liquid his dad had created to prevent anyone-or anything-from going in or out.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

11:57

Bloodshot blue eyes stared at the clock, unblinking. His left eye started to twitch, the watering orb begging for relief. The temptation-but no! He could not blink, not when it was-he glanced at the clock-11:59!

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Time for any last second prayers or wishes that he knew would have no effect. It was inevitable, and no matter how powerful he was, even the Phantom couldn't stop this evil overlord from rising.

From the floor beneath him, he could hear his family happily hollering and cheering at the top of their lungs as they counted down to the disaster.

"Five, four, three, two, one-!"

And, above all the joyful yelling, a high pitched wail relayed the painful and sorrowful tidings of-

"-Christmas decorating," Danny growled, slamming his locker shut and stalking down the hallway of Casper high. The crowded hallways parted instantly as Danny passed by, mumbling and hissing and groaning, unconsciously releasing ghostly fear from his Phantom half. Not even Dash-I'm-not-afraid-of-nothin-bullying-extraordinaire tried to stop him, unknowingly flinching back from Danny's dark aura. Tucker and Sam glanced at each other with identical looks of exasperation before dragging their books with them and following the halfa to Mr. Lancer's class.

"Come on, Danny, it's not that bad," Sam tried, placing a hand on the ghostboys shoulder and grinning.

"Ya, Danny!" Tucker chimed in, clasping his hands together and looking to the ceiling with a dreamy expression, not noticing his books fall to the floor. "Just think! All those girls who'll want a boyfriend for the holidays to show off to their families-it's a prime opportunity!" He paused, his eyes following a black haired girl in a fancy dress, "Heeeeey, Rachelle-!"

Sam snorted when Danny stayed steadfast in ignoring her, determined to get through the day without saying another word about-

"AHHHH!" Danny screamed, dropping his books on the ground, blocking the entrance to Mr. Lancer's class having just opened the door.

Sam and Tucker instantly reacted, pulling out the Fenton thermos and gadgets respectively. They both moved forwards to cover Danny, giving him time to transform into his alter ego, but ended up running into his stiff back and falling to the floor in a heap.

"Dude, what gives?" Tucker groaned, yelping as Sam pushed him off her legs.

"Ya Danny, what is it? Is it Skulker, Freakshow, Plasmius?"

"No," Danny whispered, horrified, "it's worse."

Sam and Tucker exchanged another dubious look before standing up and peaking over Danny's shoulder.

It was like Christmas had a baby with cheap merchandise and spat it out in Lancer's classroom. Everything that you could possibly find to celebrate the season covered the room, from tacky elf curtains to the light up tree on Mr. Lancer's head.

Speaking of which, the teacher was dressed in a ridiculously oversized Santa suit, a bad of student papers slung over his shoulder, grinning like Christmas had come early. It sure seemed like it had (for the teacher...and everyone else decorating).

"MERRY CHRISTMAS DECORATING!" Lancer yelled, jumping up onto his desk, the clutter of Christmas knickknacks flying to the floor.

"Life hates me," Danny moaned, shoulder sagging.

* * *

The second the school bell rang, Danny shot out of the classroom, barley remembering to grab his bag before he burst out of the door. His feet skidded as he turned a corner, leaving skid marks in his wake. Panting heavily, he raised his head-the door was only a corridor away! And then Danny was off, sprinting faster than he had ever gone in his life, so close to freedom-

"Mr. Fenton, may I have a word?"

-and that hope crashed in a flaming ball of ectoplasm. Danny skidded to a halt, stumbling and tripping over his own feet. Shaking his head to clear the nausea, he slowly turned to face the teacher that dared hold him here on this hated day-

And gulped, standing upright and folding his hands. Principle Ishiyama raised an unimpressed eyebrow and gestured for the young halfa to follow her, which he did so reluctantly. He was led into the womens office, shutting the door behind them and facing the women already sitting in his chair.

"Er, so what was it you needed? Uh, ma'am"

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, it's just-oh, a little thing. You remember your sister Jasmine, correct?"

Danny rolled his eyes, plopping into the chair with informality now that he knew he wasn't in trouble. "Uh, yeah? She goes to this school, is waiting for me outside with the car and, as you said, _my sister_."

"Oh, good!" The principle smiled, not picking up on Danny's sarcasm or, more likely, choosing to ignore it. "Well, as you know, she's been helping out with the children's shelter the last couple of years, and the retirement home the year before that, and the soup kitchen the year before that, and the-"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Danny held up his hands, an eyebrow raised and curiosity nagging at him. "But that still doesn't explain why you're talking to me?"

"Well, dear Jasmine is helping out with the homeless shelter this year, and the children really do love having a teenager visit-"

"Oh no," Danny said, catching on and folding his arms, "there is now way-"

"-all alone on Christmas eve, no family or food or toys-"

"-I'm way too busy! You've seen my grades, I'm barely passing class-!"

"-only wishing for a friend to play with them, and the Fenton family has always been so charitable. Is that so much to ask?"

So she was pulling out the pathetic act? Well, Danny was not going to fall for that!

"I don't want to do some stupid-"

"I'll cut off the rest of your detention from this month," Principle Ishiyama said, nonplussed.

Danny's face brightened and he shot to his feet, shooting a finger gun at the women and grinning. "You've got yourself a deal! Uh, ma'am."

* * *

"What?! But that means you can't hang out with us at the Nasty Burger Friday!" Tucker cried, falling to his knees and holding his heart in anguish. "Why, Danny? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

"Ya, why did you agree to help?" Sam asked, jutting her hip out and huffing impatiently when she didn't immediately get an answer. "You barely manage to keep up your grades, finish your homework, have a terrible social life, keep a secret identity, and catch all the ghosts! How are you going to make time for this?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, huffing as well. "I'll let you know when I figure it out myself. Anyways, its a nice thing to do! Why do you guys have a problem with it? Besides, he's canceling all my detentions for the rest of this month! And I really need that-do you know how many ghosts escaped last month because of Lancer's late passes?"

"27," both friends said in a monotonous voice, having heard that complaint many times already.

"And I'm only tardy because I have to stop ghosts on my way to school! And because of that, I get tardy passes, and because of that, I get detention, and because of that-"

"27 ghosts escaped last month," they both repeated, Tucker sighing and Sam rolling her eyes.

"And really, it's only one night a week! And I can probably slip away long enough if a ghost does pop up-" a wisp of blue smoke escaped his lips and Danny froze, both of his friends also noticing and stepping in front of him, 'exchanging project ideas.'

Danny used this shield to jump into a bush, whispering "Going ghost!" and transforming, twin glowing white rings expanding outwards from his body, one going up and the other down. Black hair turned white, blue eyes green, and a black HAZMAT suit with a flaming DP covered the ghostboys body.

Danny Phantom shot out of the bushes strait up to the sky, then zooming forwards and down the sidewalk, the culprit a few feet in front of him.

"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny groaned, face palming as he stopped, floating in mid air. "Really? Don't you have anything better to do than bother shoppers with flimsy boxes?"

The Box Ghost paused, turning to face Danny with a confused expression, scratching his ear, "Well, no. But I will haunt this town all month! Instead of Christmas, it will be known as BEWARE the Box Ghost! I will save every box if it's the last thing I do!"

"Uh, sure?" Danny shrugged, eyeing the ghost with curiosity, not really in a hurry to put the ghost in the thermos and get back to-urgh- _decorating_. "Why aren't you *shivers* celebrating Christmas?"

"I HATE CHRISTMAS!" The ghost suddenly bellowed, his eyes turning a terrifying red and the boxes in near vicinity shivering. "All those careless humans, ripping apart my poor boxes-defenseless boxes, mind you!-and not giving a single thought what happens to them! My babies, all torn apart by selfish human greed and tossed aside like furry elephant whistles-"

"Ahhh, a man-er, ghost-after my own heart!" Danny beamed, patting the confused Box Ghost on the shoulder. "You and I could be the best of friends! We're both ghosts-ah, well, I'm a halfa-and we both hate Christmas! Unfortunately, you're terrorizing this city, so I'm forced to put you back in the Ghost Zone. Sorry."

The Box Ghost's eyes widened and he frantically darted away, screaming, "NO! Anywhere but there! Don't take me back, please-"

"Whoops!" Danny grinned, popping off the cap of the thermos and aiming it, "Guess my finger slipped."

"NOOOOO! I am the Box Ghost! BEWA-"

"What's so bad about the Ghost Zone, anyways? You've never had a problem with it before," Danny questioned, tapping his foot boredly in midair while the Box Ghost continued to resist the pull.

The ghost was almost all the way in now, his fingers barely gripping the rim and his eyes peaking over the edge. "BEWARE OF THE DECORA-"

And then he was gone, swallowed up by the blue light. Shrugging, Danny capped it and turned intangible, flying back to his house to put Box Ghost back in the Ghost Zone (he didn't really have anything better to do, and Sam and Tucker had both left early to finish homework when they realized it was only the Box Ghost).

Danny landed in the basement, becoming visible once again as he walked over to the Ghost Portal. From above him, he could hear faint voices ringing though the floor, the ground shaking in response to the explosive yells.

"He does exist!"

"No he doesn't! A man in a big red suit, flying! Going down chimneys all over the world and delivering presents to every boy and girl in the world in a day. It's not possible!"

"And so it begins," Danny muttered, a headache already forming in his temple. Ignoring the temptation to appear upstairs and scare the two of them into stopping, Danny Phantom focused on the portal, clutching the thermos securely.

"Aaaaand, here we go!" Danny finished typing the code and the Ghost Portal hummed to life, swirling green. "Now to get you back home."

Danny pointed the thermos at the portal and pressed the release button, as per usual, but nothing happened. He scratched his head, rapping on the outside of the thermos. "Uh, Box Ghost, you can go now."

"NO! I refuse to go back in there! They're all decor-"

Danny rolled his eyes floating into the portal and manually released him. By shaking the thermos. Really hard.

"NOOOOOO! I am the Box Ghost! I will not tolerate-" suddenly, he paused mid rant, flying off in the opposite direction he'd been facing.

"Ok, bye then!" Danny called, wiggling his fingers at the retreating figures back. "Huh, I wonder what-" Danny froze mid sentence as he took a look around the Ghost Zone.

The whole place looked distinctly opposite of what Danny usually saw. Everything was layered in Christmas decorations, bright, flashing lights covering every door and ghost. And every ghost was decorating, caroling, and looking cheery. The one place Danny thought he could escape Christmas, full of Christmas! It was more than the halfa could bare.

"NOOOOOO!"

 **A/N**

 **That was a much longer chapter than I expected! Daaaaang. Don't expect the other chapters to be this long, I just got really into this one and had a few minutes of spare time :) hehe, so we started putting up decorations today...it was...interesting.**

 **Reviews=input! Send in ideas, thoughts,** ** _whatever_** **and I promise to add them in!**

 **And, please welcome my new program, request-a-ghost! Send in what ghost you want to see in the next ch, and I'll add em in! Maybe ;)**

 **BTW, I just finished watching the entire Danny Phantom series! I'm so proud of myself :)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	2. It can't get much worse than this

**A/N**

 **Back again! We ended with Danny's dramatic exit last chapter, so let's see what happens this chapter, eh?**

 **Summary: And now, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and halfa's, humans and pets, I present to you: 25 days of Danny Phantom Christmas! All those ooey-gooey ectoplasmic filled moments between Danny and-well, whoever else happens to be on the scene! You know what they say; a chapter a day keeps the box ghost away!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as before. It's a no go.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **December 2: It can't get much worse than this**

"Danny, come on down and join us in decorating!" Jack Fenton called to his son, who was wedged into the corner of the couch, which was pushed to the edge of the room, as far away as he could get from everybody else without leaving the room. He'd been forbidden to leave. Again. Danny frowned, crossing his arms and looking away from his dad, who was still dressed in his customary orange jumpsuit. "Come on, Danny boy! Your mother's cooking up a delicious fruit cake, and Jazzy-pants is making popcorn chains! Why don't you help your old man decorate the tree, eh?"

"I'm alright dad, you have fun," he gestured to the mess of garlands, ordiments, and ribbons tangled in a pile, " _decorating_."

"Danny, what's gotten into you?" Jazz raised an eyebrow, one hand clutching her partially finished popcorn chain and the other propped on her hip. "Ever since you got back yesterday from capturing-uh, I'm mean, running away from that ghost-"

"GHOST!" Jack yelled, pulling out a Fenton Grappler, Maddie sprinting into the room with her Fenton-Bazooka and aiming it every which way.

Jazz groaned, face palming, "Not here! Danny just saw one yesterday-"

"A ghost! Danny, are you alright?" Maddie was instantly crouched in front of Danny in full mother hen mode, checking his temperature and wrapping a blanket around him.

"I'm fine, mom," Danny batted away her hovering hands, scooting back further into the couch. "Jazz is over exaggerating," Danny glared in a 'you-almost-ruined-my-secret-identity' kind of way at Jazz, who gave him a winning smile.

"Really, Danny, you need to stop moping about and get in the holiday spirit!" Jazz exclaimed, skipping over to her younger brother and wrapping her arms around his squirming form in an unbreakable hold. "See, mom, dad? This is what happens when you fight every year! Poor Danny feels left out and alone, pushed to the edge of a holiday more stressful than a normal day!"

"Jazz, I'm fine! I just want to go hang out with Sam and Tucker, I don't have a problem with," Danny winced, "Christmas."

"Yes you do, you just flinched! Then you act like a Scrooge every year and moan and groan and make a big fuss-"

"Ok, bye!" Danny threw off the blanket and vaulted over the back of the couch, landing on the balls of his feet and sprinting out the door.

"Danny-!" The door slammed shut, cutting off Jazz's angry cry.

With a sigh of relief, Danny flattened his back against the side alley of their house, whispering "Going ghost!" and shooting into the sky, darting towards Sam's house.

As he rose higher in the sky, Danny sighed contently, feeling the freedom of the sky wash away all his anger at-well, you know. Letting out a laugh, he flipped a few times in the air, enjoying the feel of the crisp air ruffle his white locks.

He was in such a good mood that he wasn't surprised when a wisp of blue escaped his lips. Danny was always cursed during the holiday season, and trouble usually wasn't too far away when it came to him.

"Wonder who it is this time," Danny muttered, his eyes glowing green and scanning the area. A loud scream answered his question, and Danny dropped to the ground, barely glancing at the people sprinting away and staring at the ghosts back impassively.

"What is it with ghosts and Christmas?" Danny said in a way of greeting, his hands lighting green.

With a growl, Johnny 13 whipped around, his bad luck shadow raising maliciously behind him holding-bags of girls clothing?

Danny paused, the Ghost Ray in his palms dissipating. "Are you, are you _Christmas_ _shopping_?" Danny face palmed, slouching and groaning, "Not you too!"

"You got a problem with that?" Johnny 13 hissed, his shadow curling around him menacingly. "'Cause I have no problem beating you into a pulp right now!"

"Urgh, calm down, it's fine-you _did_ pay for it, right?" Danny's eyes suddenly sharpened as he stared Johnny 13 down.

The ghost winced, frantically glancing at his shadow, which disappeared. When he slithered back, a loud "YES!" was shouted from within a clothing store. "Did now!" Johnny 13 said triumphantly, crossing his arms smugly.

Danny rolled his eyes, not even bothering to ask where the money had come from (he had no problems with it being Vlad's). "Again, why do ghosts love Christmas so much?"

"Well, it's a fun season! Course, it's not as fun as Halloween, but it's alright. Presents, dude! And food! And, uh, spending time with Kitty."

"Did you buy all that for her?" Danny eyed the tower of gifts with surprise, his feet touching the ground as he floated down to Johnny's level. "Wow, I'm impressed; you usually don't put in this much effort."

"Christmas is the exception!" Johnny proclaimed, picking up a hefty bag and attempting to drag it to his bike. Halfway there, his shadow took pity and grabbed it, lifting it like it was the easiest thing in the world. "It's time Kitty and I dedicate 100% to one another, no couple fighting, no Phantom fighting. Whiiiich means I'm going to pretend I didn't see you."

"So that's why you payed for the cloths; you don't want to break your promise," Danny mused, tapping his finger to his chin. "And I was really looking forward to beating something up."

Johnny 13 suddenly grinned, and the result was so shark like that Danny started to question whether or not all ghosts could shape shift. "While _I_ may be under a promise, Shadow has no such pledge. Sic 'em, boy!"

That was all the warning Danny got before the black shadow launched itself at him and he crashed into the opposite building.

"Why did I have to ask?" Danny questioned himself before he was smashed into the road.

* * *

"You look horrible," Sam observed as Danny floated through the wall of her bedroom, back slouched and eyes drooping. Cuts, scrapes, and scratches littered the Phantom's body, and his suit was torn to such a degree even Sam wasn't sure it could be fixed. Danny himself looked exhausted, which was proven when he passed out, rings passing over his body as he changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Tucker exclaimed, running over to the halfa and helping him sit up, Sam right behind him with a blanket. Danny accepted it gratefully, wrapping it around his shivering shoulders.

"Johnny 13 decided to make a visit. Of course, he was Christmas shopping, too! And he was under some oath not to fight, and I started talking, and his stupid Shadow attacked me. It took me _3 hours_ to get him in the thermos, and by then Johnny 13 was already gone. _And then_ I had to sneak back in the house to put the shadow back in the Ghost Zone, and Jazz nearly caught me to lecture me, _again_. And yesterday, I went to the ghost zone, and they're _also_ decorating for Christmas. They celebrate it too! WHAT IS WITH THE UNIVERSE AND CHRISTMAS?!"

"Danny, calm down. It's just a holiday! So what if the ghosts want to join in? I know I love Christmas, and all the new technology that results because of it!" Tucker stated happily, pulling out his PDA and petting it.

"Still doesn't help your girlfriend status," Sam snickered, highfiving a bemused Danny as Tucker gaped.

"Sam, that was just plain cruel!" Tucker clutched his PDA to his heart, "do I ever say anything about _your_ hopeless crush on Da-"

Sam slapped her hand over his mouth, laughing nervously as her cheeks painted pink. Danny looked at Sam, then at Tucker, then back again before shrugging and stumbling to his feet. Sam quickly shot to her feet and draped Danny's arm over her shoulders, helping him stagger over to a couch and collapse on it. Tucker followed the two of them muttered info to himself angrily, arms crossed.

"As I was saying," Tucker glared at Sam, who stuck her tongue out at him, "Christmas isn't that bad! You just gotta make it through angry shoppers, annoying holiday tunes, and obnoxious relatives, and then you're fine!"

"Or in my case, angry parents, holiday tune humming parents, and obnoxious parents," Danny sighed, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Come on dude, its not that bad!" Tucker said dismissively, waving his hand.

Oh, how wrong he was.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks to everybody who fav/followed! Commander Rose, JustXxLudicrous, and especially 13BlueBananas, who was the very first person to like it, and Kimera20, who was the first reviewer :)**

 **Also, request-a-ghost is still open! In case you didn't get the memo, it's just like the name says; PM or review and I'll add em to the story! Reviews=input! See y'all next chapter! Merry early Christmas!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	3. The Cloak of Destiny part 1

**A/N**

 **I'm pretty sure I'm about to have a nervous breakdown...but here's the next ch :) thanks to all u reviewers and lovers! This is going to be a multi chapter thread, hope you like!**

 **Summary: And now, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and halfa's, humans and pets, I present to you: 25 days of Danny Phantom Christmas! All those ooey-gooey ectoplasmic filled moments between Danny and-well, whoever else happens to be on the scene! You know what they say; a chapter a day keeps the box ghost away!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. Probably a good thing, or I would have had a mental breakdown from stress throughout creating the entire series :/**

 **Chapter 3**

 **December 3: The Cloak of Destiny pt 1**

"Danny, I take back what I said yesterday. This is totally worse," Tucker eyed the scene with wide eyes, not quite able to comprehend the situation.

Gathered around a large podium in the middle of Amity park must have been at least half the city, chattering amongst themselves as they munched on food provided by street vendors set up in different corners. The podium itself was lavishly decorated, banners and streamers and ribbons wrapped around the wooden beams. And right smack down in the center, striding to the microphone with a purpose, was Maddie Phenton.

"Good people of Amity Park, I am here to reveal to you the truth!" she cried, completely ignoring the set up mic and pulling out a bullhorn, jumping onto the podium with a flourish. "Santa Clause-

"DOES EXSIST!" Rolling down the hill was the Fenton van, and standing up through a hatch in the roof was Jack Fenton, armed with another bullhorn.

"Jack Fenton, get away from my zone!" Maddie hollered, spit flying from her own bullhorn. "I'm in the middle of creating a protest!"

"No! He does exist, and you're spreading lies. Are you possessed by a _ghost_?" Jack's face suddenly split into a scowl, pulling out an ectoplasm gun.

"Don't make me use the creep stick on you!" Maddie yelled, her hip cocking to the side as she planted her hands on her hips, the sass practically oozing out of her.

Danny groaned, burying his flaming red face into hands, trying to ignore his scattered snickering classmates glancing at him (Dash was going to have so much blackmail by tomorrow). "If anyone asks, I don't exsist. See you later, when my parents are done humiliating me." Danny stalked off, his eyes flickering green as he tried to reign in his powers.

"Where are you going?" Sam called after him, puffing her hair out of her face as the sudden wind whipped it this way and that.

"Somewhere where their hopeless arguing can't bother me," Danny called back, glancing briefly over his shoulder before turning a corner into an alleyway and disappearing from sight. After scanning the area, Danny jumped into a garbage can and transformed, turning intangible and darting into the sky, relaxing as the cool air whipped about.

From across the street, a pair of binoculars slowly lowered and a metal-faced figure grinned viciously. "You better run, prey."

Danny was floating on a cloud, hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the sky. His Fenton Phones were hooked in both ears, blocking out the screaming from below him, his eyes firmly trained at the starry blue dome to avoid looking at what was turning into an outright brawl on the ground. It was actually rather relaxing, much to the ghostboy's surprise. When he controlled his weight just enough, he could actually lay on the cloud-though Danny thought it felt more like in a foam-molding mattress than a giant pillow,but they were kind of the same thing.

He was-literally-knocked out of his thoughts when a fist collided with his prone form and tossed him into the open air. Danny let out a yelp of surprise, his Fenton phones flying out of his ears, tumbling for a few seconds before he managed to retain his balance and fly again. His head shot up and his eyes turned icy blue as he searched for the culprit, who wasn't all that hard to find.

"Skulker! What, you here Christmas shopping too?" Danny asked sarcastically as the hunter hovered a few feet above him.

The armored ghost frowned distastefully, his posture screaming offended. "No, why would I do such a thing? It is beneath me!"

"Oh good, so it's not a ghost thing," Danny sassed, his body glowing blue as his power of choice flowed to the surface. "You and Ember have another fight, then?"

"Obviously," Skulker snorted, pulling out a photo and glaring at it.

"So you need to beat me to prove your manliness," Danny rolled his eyes, long since used to ghosts seeking him out as an anger outlet. "Does that mean I get to beat you up now?"

"You can try, ghostboy, it is always more fun when the prey fights back; but the hunter always wins!" A blast of ectoplasm shot by him as Danny darted to the side, folding into a backbend to avoid the almost instantaneous follow-up shot. With a growl, he whirled around and shot Skulker with a ectoplasm-laced-snowball. The ghost lurched back with a shout, the blast throwing him back several streets.

He quickly flew back, snarling, a spot on his right arm randomly sparking. Danny smirked, wiggling his fingers in a 'come at me' way. "Bring it on, tin-ghost.

The ghost launched himself at Danny with a howl, grabbing the Phantom logo on Danny's suit and crushing him into the ground. If people hadn't been watching the random light show and floating ghosts, they certainly were now.

All protesters froze, and the argument between Exists and Not-a-thing temporarly paused, both sides staring at the ongoing battle with wide eyes. "GHOST!" Jack and Maddie yelled simultaneously, running to the van to grab their weapons.

"Go Phantom!" Dash cried, pumping his fist and watching his idol battle with adoring eyes, whooping as the halfa knocked Skulker into a tree with a slam.

It made Danny felt a little sick to his stomach at the sight-having his bully idolize him was _not_ what he had in mind when he started fighting ghosts. His attention was immediately pulled back to the fight when he was blasted into a building wall.

The Phantom groaned, trying to sit up and failing as he saw several images mix together, his vision going fuzzy-it was all he could do not to pass out-he couldn't remember Skulker ever being able to hit _that_ hard.

"And so the prey loses," Skulker taunted, sauntering over to the ghostboy with a vampire-like grin. "Once again, the hunter emerges victori-"

A blast of green knocked the ghost into the opposing wall of a Christmas store mid-sentence, a loud yell of triumph following the blast. "Take that, ghost!" Maddie Phenton cried, bringing the gun back up to eye level. Skulker sat up from the wreckage with a frown, his eyes glowing red as he scanned the new threats. He pulled out a weapon to fire, but the Fenton bat hit him right between the eyes, knocking him further back into the wreckage.

With Skulker distracted by the Fenton's and the crowd turning to watch them, Sam and Tucker could safely sprint over to their friend, Tucker lagging behind Sam as they weaved in and out of the crowd. By the time they managed to get to the other side, Sam was already helping Danny to his feet and Tucker was bent over, hands braced on his legs as he fought to catch his breath.

"This is unbelievable!" Sam exclaimed, hauling Danny up and wrapping his arm around her shoulder while he steadied himself, "It's like he's gotten stronger from the last time you two fought!"

Danny slowly managed to push himself off of Sam, his Phantom healing kicking in. Tucker pulled a Fenton thermos out of his bag and handed it to the halfa, who clipped it onto his suit and rose into the air. "I don't care how strong he gets, he's going down," Danny growled, shooting straight into the wreckage and tackling Skulker to the ground.

The ghost, unprepared, crashed into a pile of rubble, his gun firing ectoplasm onto the sky. Danny skidded to a halt, dust flicking into the air and making for a dramatic entrance (he so loved those). "Ready for round two?" The Phantom taunted, "I'm being nice because I don't think your girlfriend is going to be giving you any second chances."

"Prepare yourself, ghostchild," Skulker hissed, flying to his feet and tackling Danny into the ground.

And so the fight continued, punch here, kick there, ectoplasm Ray, snowball flurry; Danny wasn't quite sure when it happened, but Skulker had a short-circuiting arm, and Danny himself had a large cut on the side of his forehead. The blood loss slowly got to him, and his punches got sloppier, dodges slower, and Skulker soon got a lucky hit in. Danny crashed into a wall and payed dazed on the ground, his body refusing to move.

Skulker stalked up to him, and it was all Danny could do not to laugh at the stray tinsel on the ghosts head, despite the dire situation. "Do you concede?"

"Never!" Danny chanted, feeling a bit like giggling; ok, so maybe the blood loss was a little more severe than he'd first thought.

"Goodbye, Danny Phantom," Skulker grinned, raising his arm and activating his gun. Danny squeezed his eyes shut, too exhausted to try and escape and waiting for the inevitable pain.

It never came.

Caustiously, Danny peaked an eye open and gasped. Skulker was frozen! And, Danny glanced around him, so was the rest of Amity Park! Sam and Tucker were both frozen mid lunge from across the street, horrified expressions etched onto their faces. His parents were staring at the scene with wide eyes, Maddie's ectoplasm shot already halfway across the structure. Dash was in his knees with tears streaming down his face (Danny took back his former statement; the hero worship was much less creepy).

"Clockwork?" He guessed, looking around the scene curiously, his vision clouding over.

"Greetings, young Phantom," the purple-cloaked ghost appeared, his appearance currently that of an old man. "It has been a while-for you, at least."

"Uh, ok? Why are you here?" Danny asked, stumbling to his feet and nearly running into a frozen Skulker.

"Not here, Phantom; there are too many watching eyes," the paranoid ghost eyed the pedestrians wearily, walking over to Danny. "Come, I will assist you and explain everything-for the Universe is in dire danger."

"Now wait a minute," Danny protested, limping back from Clockwork's advancing form, which was currently morphing into the appearance of a middle aged man, "I'd like a little explanation here-"

Clockwork touched the tip of his staff to Danny's forehead and his eyes snapped closed as the staff worked its magic on him, white rings passing over his body as he switched from Phantom to Fenton. Clockwork lunged forward, catching the boy before he hit the ground. "All in due time, young Phantom."

After placing Danny in his home, Clockwork reappeared in Amity Park, whispering "Time in," before disappearing back into his tower. Everything unfroze, and Skulker's fist cracked the empty concrete.

"What? Where did you go? Come back, ghostchild so that I may hang your pelt on my fireplace!" The ghost hollered, eyes darting back and forth as he searched for his foe. He jolted when something clanged against the back of his head, making him stumble forward.

His head whipped around, and he found an angry human child picking up another crushed soda can and hurling it at him. Due to his quick reflexes, he managed to disintegrate it before it hit him. "Why are you attacking me, human child?" Skulker growled, aiming his gun at the boy.

"You're attacking Danny Phantom, duh! Leave my-our hero alone!" Dash shouted, flinging another bottle at him. Bewildered, Skulker stared as the other citizens joined in, shouting and yelling as they flung objects in his general direction. He regained his senses rather quickly when a chair was thrown at his head.

Turning intangible, Skulker rocketed into the sky, ignoring the general populace. "Where could the ghost child have gone?" He muttered, glancing down at the park with a furrowed eyebrow. He spotted the ghost child's parents and grinned, swooping down and hiding behind their car.

"Guess the revolution is over for today," Maddie sighed, staring at the ruckus by the Christmas shop with a frown. Jack, however, didn't seem to bothered as he slung an arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"That's alright, Maddie dear, we can continue debating tomorrow!"

Slowly, a grin crawled its way onto Skulker's face as an idea wormed its way into his brain. "What better way to find a Phantom than to lure the Phantom in?"

 **A/N**

 **This chapters ghosts were Skulker, requested by 13BlueBananas, and Clockwork, requested by Kimera20. Hope you guys enjoyed! They'll be in the next chapter as well, when I finish this thread of the story line :)**

 **Request-a-ghost is still open, and will be every chapter! The first person to request will get a ghost, though I might combine two into a chapter, as seen above :)**

 **Remember y'all, review=input! Merry early Christmas!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	4. The Cloak of Destiny part 2

**Xmas ch 4**

 **A/N**

 **...heeeeeey guys...sorry this wasn't updated on the right day! On Friday I was literally at an audition until 1 am, and the next day we had to go back and spend the entire day auditioning! And then yesterday we had things to do all day, and today I have a concert! I swear I'll get the other chapters out as soon as I can...**

 **And whoever the guest was that left a review for Roaming Charges, could you please review on my actual story? I'm more likely to update that way...**

 **Summary: And now, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and halfa's, humans and pets, I present to you: 25 days of Danny Phantom Christmas! All those ooey-gooey ectoplasmic filled moments between Danny and-well, whoever else happens to be on the scene! You know what they say; a chapter a day keeps the box ghost away!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. Or I'd be more productive...probably.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **December 4: The Cloak of Destiny part 2**

Slowly, Danny's eyes flickered open, observing the floating disks hovering around the space he resided. Urgh, there were _Christmas decorations_ here. With a groan, he pushed himself up on his elbows, glancing around the room confused. He certainly didn't remember coming here-

His thoughts were interrupted when a blood pop echoed throughout the room. Reflexively, Danny's form turned ghost, white hair replacing black and blue eyes glowing green.

"Don't worry, Danny Phantom, it is only me," Clockwork stated calmly, his hood obscuring his face as he appeared, staff clutched loosely in his hand. Danny blinked at him a few times before glancing around the tower.

Random orbs floated about the room, showing different scenes from multiple eras. Ignoring the bizarreness that was the time ghosts home, Danny skipped straight to the point.

"Ok, so what's going on? Why did you freeze time and bring me here?Not that I don't appreciate you stopping Skulker from crushing me," Danny added hastily, "but this is a little out of the ordinary."

"To understand, I must first tell you of a young ghost hero not unlike yourself thousands of years ago. He lived a half life, much like you, with a human and ghost counterpart. His name was Danisfy Phanteous," ("His name even sounds like mine!" Danny exclaimed, eyebrows raised), "and he protected both the realms of Earth and Ghost Zone, and was loved by all.

"Now that's one thing I wish we had in common," Danny muttered, easing himself back into the cushions (he didn't even know Clockwork owned a sofa) and crossing his arms.

"One day, while he was protecting the Earth in his ghost form, an older man came to him, asking for help and shelter. Danisfy Phanteous, feeling pity for the poor old man, agreed instantly, and brought the man to his own home, not knowing it was the bitter former King of the ghost zone, Pariah Dark. When they arrived, Dark was amazed by all the relics in Danisfy Phanteous's house, and decided to steal the most valuable thing, along with taking his revenge, because Phanteous had freed the ghost zone from his terrible reign.

"Several days passed with Phanteous caring for the man, and letting him roam free in his home, when he returned home from his daily patrol battered and beaten. Slightly alarmed at what being could possibly have done such damaged, Dark helped Phanteous heal his wounds as the hero recounted the story of the horrible beast that had been freed from the ghost zone.

"Phanteous had barely been able to defeat it and bring it to the ghost prison, and it had cost him a great deal of power. Dark's mind began to plot, and thus, the treachery began.

"One night, when Phanteous was sleeping, Dark crept into the relic room and observed the relics, all under extreme security. In order to have enough time to steal an object and kill Phanteous, he could only steal one thing.

"And then he saw it. On the highest shelf in an alcove to the back, sat a glowing green gem-it was the power of the ghost zone; or, at least, some of it.

"Dark was enraptured and attempted to steal it, pouring all his power into a single blast-but the case held firm, for Phanteous himself had placed it there, powered by his own powers.

"Enraged, Dark blasted the wall and attempted to destroy the rest of the relic room. But just as he was about to annihilate the map*, Phanteous blasted him back.

"A great battle occurred, with Phanteous greatly weakened from the fight with the demon-beast. After tying and failing to get Dark to change his ways, Phanteous used his remaining power to hide the stone, and was defeated.

"Dark stood over the world's protector, triumphant. He took cape off mans shoulders to spite him, even as the halfa faded, never realizing its hidden power.

"Now it seems Skulker has found a part of the cloak. Somehow he was enlightened of the tale held true only by a few ghosts and human historians, and seeks the power crystal. If he finds the other parts of the cloak and the power stone and is not stopped, he will destroy humanities world, and the ghost zone along with it. Danny Phantom, you must defeat him!"

With that, Clockwork set his floating disks to the future, and Danny sat open mouthed. In the screen was a dark and desolate world, with few humans left scavenging in the remains. He could see hints of ectoplasmic blasts, with crumpling buildings, rubble, and a thick layer of ash and dust covering everything in sight. The sun was blotted out, and ghosts roamed freely, finding humans and treating them as prey. It made Danny feel sick.

And the worst of it? On the top of a hovering throne sat Skulker, a ratted cape thrown over one shoulder and a glowing green gem imbedded in the center of a crown.

A tremble interrupted the scene, and human and ghost alike looked to the ground. It began to shake and split, the world literally tearing itself apart. Some panicked ghosts tried to take refuge in the ghost zone, but it too was falling apart, destroying itself as the Earth collapsed.

Wide eyed, Danny turned to Clockwork, hoping for sign of hope. He got none.

Stuttering, Danny stumbled out, "But-but Skulker doesn't usually do anything like this! He just hunts 'prey' and-"

"That's exactly why this happened. He sought to become stronger, to beat you. This is the future, Danny Phantom, unless you stop it," Clockwork stated seriously, floating next to the scene. "The cloak makes those who are not worthy insane. You have very little time until it controls him and creates this future."

"But I don't know how!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing his head in his hands, panicking.

"You need to get the rest of the cloak before Slulker does, train, and believe in yourself," Clockwork said nonplussed, waving his staff around for emphasis. As an afterthought, he added, "and you need the gem."

"Naturally," Danny rolled his eyes, "I need the one thing that's been lost for centuries. And what was that you said about Phanteous fading away?"

Clockwork ignored the last part, turning to another orb and gesturing for Danny to follow him. "This is where the other half of the cloak is. I trust you'll have little trouble apprehending it."

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at the scene curiously. There, in the center of a strangely lit room was-

"Of course my parents ended up with the Cloak of Destiny," Danny groaned, face palming because this always happened to him.

The corner of Clockwork's mouth twitched before he suppressed the urge to laugh, instead turning to another disk and summoning it. Danny stopped moaning and glanced at the scene curiously.

"And this, young Phantom, is where you will train and win the stone."

"Wait," Danny paused, staring at the scene in horror, "what?!"

"Don't worry," Clockwork smirked, "it will only use up a day of your time, even though you will be there for around 6 months."

"600 years in the past?! With ninjas?!"

Ignoring the ghostboys panic, Clockwork opened the portal and handed Danny the ghost version of a mouth guard. "You're going to need this."

Danny looked up at him confusedly as the object was shoved into his hand. "What-?"

Clockwork hooked his staff behind Danny's knees and threw him into the ghost portal. Danny let out a (manly) scream, his arms flailing as he fell. "And no powers!" Clockwork called after him, laughing as a string of curses spewed from the halfa's mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Fenton's house:

"Let us go, Skull-freak!" Maddie demanded squirming in the ropes and attempting to gnaw at them with her teeth.

Skulker sighed, already feeling this was more trouble than it was worth (though, by some sort of luck, he'd obtained the other half of the cloak, which had fused together the second the pieces touched each other). "Again, my name is Skulker. Please do not compare to that insane Freakshow."

"I'll show you Freakshow!"

"Must you use a comeback with everything I say?" Skulker growled, crossing his arms and looking for the Phantom. Usually, he'd be here by now.

"Must your face be so ugly?" The scientist retorted, planting her hand on Jack's face and attempting to use it to propel herself out of the ropes.

On her other side, Jazz sighed loudly and face palmed. If Danny didn't get here soon, she was going to-

"Maddie, dear, surely there is a better way to go about this," Jack Fenton cried, his face smushed against the couch cushions as his wife ignored his protests.

-you know what, maybe this wasn't so bad, Jazz smirked, crossing her ankles and leaning back against the couch.

 **A/N**

 **Again, I'm sosososososososo sorry this didn't come out on the right date! Other chapters will follow soon as soon as I can get my life back on track...**

 **I actually researched the ninja thing, they existed long before Danny was sent back, but they didn't actually start training them for a specific purpose until the 15th century (1400's). Hope you enjoyed that little history fact ;)**

 **Request-a-ghost is still open! But it might be a while before they make a scene because this still has one more chapter, and I have a special something planned for December 6th...**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	5. The Cloak of Destiny part 3

**A/N**

 **Next chapter! Love it and stuff! Sorry I'm so behind, I promise I'll catch up eventually; definitely by break if I haven't by then! (And happy birthday Mimi1012!)**

 **Summary: And now, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and halfa's, humans and pets, I present to you: 25 days of Danny Phantom Christmas! All those ooey-gooey ectoplasmic filled moments between Danny and-well, whoever else happens to be on the scene! You know what they say; a chapter a day keeps the box ghost away!**

 **Disclaimer: Nada. Uh-uh and all that Jazz.**

 **Jazz Fenton: "DON'T USE MY NAME AS A DISCLAIMER!"**

 **Author: *backs away slowly* "Sorrysorrysorry."**

 **Chapter 5**

 **December 5: The Cloak of Destiny part 3**

"Did you have fun?" Clockwork asked, grinning sharkily at the exhausted teen that stumbled through the archway wearing black clothing and with a sword strapped to his back after 6 months of intensive training in the past. With ninjas. In his hand he clutched a glowing gem that he had won from the Japanese tournament, a week long competition that tested its warriors strength of mind, body, and heart. The winner was crowned the warrior of all time (Danny could proudly say he was now a part of history) and given the 'Gem of Destiny,' as they had appropriately named it-Danny sometimes thought his teachers could also see the future.

"I super hate you," Danny muttered, glaring tiredly at the ghost before collapsing on the couch that appeared, sighing contently as he shifted into his ghost form, which he had only been able to use sparingly at night when the urge to transform and let his powers out became too much. He's been caught numerous times-the amount of excuses he'd had to come up with was ridiculous!-and the punishment for being out of bed was less than fun (hint-cleaning the outhouse was not fun-and the extra practice was painful beyond anything he'd ever experienced). The ninja suit disappeared along with his Fenton appearance, and he stretched out like a cat in the comforting spandex.

"You know what I loved about those Ninjas?" Danny suddenly asked, turning to look at Clockwork, who raised a questioning eyebrow. "They didn't celebrate holidays-not a single one!-not to mention their disregard for Christmas. I would have loved to stay there forever; you know, except that training was awful."

Chuckling, Clockwork floated over to the teen, handing him a can of ecto-dejecto (Danny had given Clockwork the formula a few months back-and now he was glad he did), which he gratefully took and downed in a gulp. "The good news is, you're now properly trained, have obtained the gem, and are prepared to take on Skulker and the Cloak of Destiny."

Danny sighed contently, and leaned back on the couch, his eyes fluttering shut.

"The bad news," Clockwork continued, "is that he has captured your family."

Danny eyes popped open and he shot up, floating above the couch wide eyed. "What?! Why didn't you stop him?!"

"It was not my place," Clockwork stated calmly, opening another portal and showing it to Danny. Skulker sat on the roof of the Fenton's bordely, twirling a gun and fiddling with a stray piece of cloth hung on his belt ("The Cloak," Clockwork added with a nod.)

"If I end up killing him, tell the Overseers it was mostly unintentional," Danny growled, his eyes consumed by green fire and his hands lighting green. Clockwork inclined his head and opened the portal, barely managing to get out of the way before Danny shot through it like a bullet.

"Annoying Fenton women-ARGH!" Skulker was cut off mid-sentence as a large mass slammed into his side, throwing him a full block away. "What the-?"

"Leave my family alone, Skulker!" Danny growled, his whole body illuminated like a bright green torch.

"Finally!" Skulker, throwing his hands up in relief, "What took you so long? Your mother is the most infuriating women on the planet!"

"Runs in the family," Danny smirked, throwing an ectoblast at the ghost, with very unexpected results. The projectile, meant to be a smaller sized one, was the size of his head and rapidly growing before it impacted Skulker, tossing him backwards a good block and a half.

Wide eyed, Danny stared down at his hands-they looked normal enough. That must mean-

With a roar, Skulker charged him, his fist packing a powerful punch. Startled, Danny barely managed to dodge the swipe, his body bending in half. Punch after punch seemed to follow him at speeds Danny wasn't aware Skulker could even obtain, Cloak or not.

Training, Danny reminded himself, ignoring the approaching scream of Skulker and closing his eyes. At the last second, he dodged the punch, flipping over his opponent and kicking him in the small of his back. The ghost flew forward with a flop, hitting the concrete with a loud crack. Growling, the ghost got back to his feet, flying at the Phantom. And, again, Danny evaded the strike, knocking the notorious hunter aside. And again, and again, and again. Finally, growling angrily, Skulker flew at the halfa, his fists glowing blue as he drew even more power from the cloak.

Wide eyed, Danny dodged, unprepared for blow that knocked him back. And the battle turned tables, Danny desperately twisting and turning from the attacks with little success. Finally, Danny couldn't take it and, with a yell, green light exploded from his body and threw Skulker into a building.

Shakily, Danny rose to his feet and glanced at his body, which was now back to normal. Blinking, the realization hit him, and he laughed abruptly.

Tentatively, Danny pulled out the green stone from where he had hastily shoved it in his pocket. It flickered, green light skittering around the surface of it. It seemed to whisper to him, the emerald fire dancing up his arm and infulging his body in a torrent of green fire.

Skulker, finally recovering from the unexpectedly high-powered attack, stared at the scene and disbelief. Phantom was glowing brighter and brighter, eyes closed and the stone hovering in front of him. "No, the gem!"

He tried to charge the ghostboy, but bounced off a dome of ectoplasm that appeared. Angered, he pounded his fists on the light before it blasted him back. The power grew and grew, and Skulker felt the cloak threatening to tear away from where he'd tucked it into his belt. Roaring, he grabbed it, but it slipped out of his finger and darted into the shield, wrapping itself around the Phantom's shoulder.

Green eyes shot open and Phantom spread his hands, blasting Skulker into the ground. The beam never stopped, green light turning brighter and brighter until his suit exploded. Squeaking, Skulker ran, but an orb of green captured him and floated him up to Phantom's height.

Danny smirked, his eyes glowing an ominous green, wiggling his fingers teasingly, "Bu-bye."

Danny whipped out his thermos, the light glowing green instead of its usual blue as it sucked the shrieking ghost in. Capping it, Danny tucked it in his back pocket, attempting to grab the stone floating in front of him.

Unexpectedly, it flew towards him; the second it touched his hand, he screamed. It felt like his very soul was being ripped out of his body and shredded to pieces, and it never stopped. His body was on fire, and it felt like he was dying again-but this was so much worse.

His body began to glow, and the power stone fused itself to his body, his soul. His body began to emit a green light, growing and growing and growing until all of Amity was bathed in the deathly green light.

Inside her humble abode, the Red Hunter looked up from where she was Christmas decorating with her father. The GIW pulled out from their headquarters at top speed, and the Fenton's freed themselves from their ropes, sprinting down to their lab to grab their equipment.

And, as suddenly as it started, the light stopped.

Exhausted, Danny passed out, his body tumbling to Earth as white rings passed over his limp form, the ninja outfit twisting around his Fenton form and disappearing, leaving his typical jeans and white shirt in its place. He landed with a thump right besides his house just as his parents burst out, guns blazing and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"DANNY!" Jazz shrieked, pushing her surprised parents aside as she vaulted herself down the steps, falling to her knees beside her brother. She placed her head next to his heart, her fingers checking for a pulse. "It's faint! Mom, quick, help me get him inside!"

"Oh my-" Maddie quickly sprinted down, gathering her son up in her arms and running back into the house, Jack already inside, grabbing the Fenton first aid kit. Jazz remained kneeled on the ground, starring at the spot he'd been laying in, narrowing her eyes as she spotted a familiar silver thermos.

Jazz snagged it, taking care to be as rough as possible. "Ok, ghost," she hissed, "we're gonna have a little _talk_ about what you did to my brother."

 **A/N**

 **Did you guys like this idea? I LOVED IT (so much fun to write!)! I'll probably end up making it into a story once I finish this one :)**

 **Request-a-ghost=open. And remember, reviews=input!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


	6. Saint Nicholas is coming to town

**A/N**

 **Here ya go! Sorry this story is taking so long...enjoy!**

 **Summary: And now, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and halfa's, humans and pets, I present to you: 25 days of Danny Phantom Christmas! All those ooey-gooey ectoplasmic filled moments between Danny and-well, whoever else happens to be on the scene! You know what they say; a chapter a day keeps the box ghost away!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish to say it...I can't...**

 **Chapter 6**

 **St. Nicholas is coming to town**

Danny groaned when he felt the glaring rays of a shining morning sun penetrate his sleep, rolling over and burying his head on his pillow.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," a voice snickered to his right.

Yelping, Danny rolled right off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump, his sheets tangled around his flailing form, resulting in rambunctious laughter from the rooms other occupants.

"What the-" Danny stumbled to his feet, his bleary eyes blinking rapidly as light invaded his vision.

Tucker was tucked (that pun never got old) in the corner of Danny's room playing video games on his computer, and Sam was sitting in a chair flipping through a goth poetry book. Though, currently, Tucker was pointing a bright fluorescent flashlight at his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" The ghostboy sat on the edge of his bed, glaring at Tucker while rubbing his eyes, who grinned innocently.

"Well, you missed a whole day of school today, so Sam and I came to give you your homework!" Tucker answered cheerfully, absorbed in an intense game of Doom.

Sam, however, was not in a festive mode. "We're _also_ here to chew you out; where were you the last three days," the goth steamed angrily, and Danny scooted away from the simmering girl carefully.

"Hong Kong?" Danny offered, whimpering when Sam's very eyes seemed to turn a demonic red. It was like Plasmius, Fright Knight, and Pariah Dark had all combined to create a package of terrifying female wrath.

"You think that's funny? Three days, no sign of you or anything to indicate Skulker hadn't smashed you to bits! Not. A. Single. Note."

Tucker rolled his eyes, spinning his chair around and wheeling his way over so he was facing the duo. "Sam, calm down. I'm sure Danny has a perfectly _reasonable_ explanation for this," the tech geek placed one hand on the side of his mouth, blocking it from Sam's sight, "you do, right?"

"Yes!" Danny burst out, "I was with Clockwork! He saved me right before Skulker clobbered me and helped me find the gem of destiny which," Danny groaned, rubbing his aching arm sympathetically, "has bonded with my body. Fantastic."

Sam blinked at Danny a few times, her left eye squinting just slightly as she studied him. "Well, you look no different to me," the goth announced, turning back to her book to finish the poem she was on.

"He smells a little different then he did," Tucker wrinkled his nose, waving his hand at the ghostboy. "Geez, dude, take a bath or something! Don't take it out on us poor mortals!"

Huffing, Danny carefully rose to his feet and stalked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Turning the knob on the sink, he cupped his hands under the spout and splashed his face, glancing up at the mirror.

"AH!" Danny yelped, scrambling back from the mirror in panic. His hair was _freaking green_! He was Fenton, not Phantom, and _his hair was green_.

Tucker must've-but Tucker wouldn't-Sam would surely say-

"Dude, you ok?" Tucker's voice echoed through the door, a little disconnected since he was busy battling some guy named Ghostjester. So they hadn't noticed. Why did it suddenly decide to appear in the bathroom? Green hair? No way was he _ever_ going out in public again.

"Ya, I'm fine, it's just," a blue wisp of smoke escaped his parted lips, making Danny grin. Perfect timing. "My ghost sense just went off. I'm going to check it out-"

"Danny? Danny, are you up?"

Tucker cursed from the opposite side of the room, and Danny could hear the sound of his chair being dragged across the floor and in front of the bathroom door. "Jazz's been a real mother hen since the Skulker battle," the tech boy whispered through the knob hole of the lock. "If she sees you, she's not gonna let you out of her sight! Just, uh, go intangible through the wall or something; Sam and I will distract her. There's a spare thermos under the sink."

The clicking sound of heels alerted the trio of another presence. "Hey guys, where's Danny?"

"He's, um, in the bathroom," Sam exclaimed, quickly walking with Tucker to stand in front of the door.

Jazz narrowed her eyes, her inner physiologist assessing the situation. "Okay? Does he need anything? I'm going to the store soon."

"Nope, nothing!" Tucker's voice was high pitched and squeaky, his throat bobbing slightly.

Danny gave up on any hope of Jazz leaving and escaping the bathroom and decided he'd waited long enough. Grabbing the thermos from under the counter, he whispered, "Going ghost!"

Nothing happened.

Danny frowned, looking to his midsection expectantly, "Going ghost?"

This time, a small spark of the white rings briefly appeared before fizzing out of existence. The halfa sighed, pinching his nose irritably. "Looks like it's down to the old fashion way."

Closing his eyes, Danny released a slow breath, feeling the power of his Phantom half attempting to reach Fenton. His two DNA halves crackled, battling for dominance over his human form. His Phantom DNA seemed to be trapped, holding it back from being tapped. "Just a little," muttered the ghostboy, trying to pull even a little power out of the protective white and green shield it was stuck under.

Finally, the shield emitted a small strand of ectoplasm, allowing Danny to float a few inches above the ground. Grinning, he imagined himself being intangible and flew through the wall. Or, he tried to. With a loud thump Danny smacked his forehead against the frame, groaning loudly.

"Danny?"

"I'm fine!" He yelled back, taking a deep breath and looking up at the window.

To himself, he muttered, "I suppose a little exercising never hurt anybody."

* * *

After climbing out his bathroom window, Danny managed to shakily fly down the streets of Amity, thankful that it was almost pitch black outside. It wouldn't do to have someone spot the ghost-hunting-Fenton's son darting through the air.

It didn't take long to find the culprit; he was zipping across doorsteps, occasionally pausing and picking up shoes left outside. Some of them he tossed back, but the nice looking ones he tucked away in a bag and continued running.

"Hey, Mr. Shoe stealer!" The grey haired ghost ignored him, continuing to leap across steps.

Growling, Danny propelled himself forward, stopping in front of the being to pause any further movement. His eyebrows promptly rose above his hairline as he took in the strange looking ghost.

He was short, almost Dani short, and had pointed ears attached to a child-like face. He was dressed in the most flamboyant outfit Danny had ever seen, a green and red striped unitard stretched over his thin form, a striped Santa hat with a bell snuggled behind his pointy ears, and pointy toed shoes with bells at the tips completing the ensemble.

"And what are you supposed to be," Danny asked skeptically, floating just above the rouge ghost, "the St. Nicholas ghost?"

"Das ist _exactly_ vhat I am!" The man-toddler cried, spreading his arms wide and throwing in a wink. "I come mit ze toys und goodies every December 6th, free to book in ze evenings! Remember, I only take cash und debt; nein credit cards, bitte!"

Danny face palmed, his mind wistfully wandering to a different season, "And here I was thinking the box ghost had a bad calling card."

"Who are you calling bad," the ghost stuck his nose in the air, crossing his arms angrily. "Honey, dat hair needs some serious T&W."

"I don't even know what that means," Danny muttered, patting his green hair self-consciously.

The ghost rolled his eyes, "Time und vurk; how do you Americans say it? Ah! _Duh_."

"You, sir, are getting on my nerves," Danny proclaimed, punctuating the sentence by blasting the ghost with an ectoblast.

Tumbling, the ghost recovered by backflipping across the street, his hat jingling merrily. "Now das vas just rude. Vhere ist your Christmas spirit?"

"It's eloping with my hair," Danny muttered, landing on the street in a crouch.

St. Nicholas cocked his head to the side curiously, "Vat does das mean?"

"Nothing," Danny shook his head, spreading his feet into a combat stance. "Shall we dance?"

"Fur the sugar plum fairy!" The ghost cackled, closing the space between the two by cartwheeling over, flipping twice and slamming Danny in the chest with his feet.

Danny stumbled back, back bending to catch his balance, and kicking back over, barely managing to twist to the side to evade another attack. The halfa attempted to blast the ghost with another ectoblast (he was amazed the first one had worked), and was therefore unsurprised when green sparks tickled his fingertips; no ectoblast.

His momentary lapse in concentration cost him dearly as he was, once again, knocked back by the self-proclaimed ghost Saint. Every attempt at ghost powers utterly failed, and his Fenton cloths were severely prohibiting any usage of his newly gained ninja-skills.

"If only I had my ninja outfit," Danny panted, throwing himself to the ground to avoid a flying kick courtesy of the rouge ghost.

So, naturally, when he felt tendrils of fabric wrapping themselves around his body, he panicked.

"Holy mother of ectoplasm!" The ghostboy scrambled backwards, his eyes wide as the black fabric tied itself neatly. It was his shozoko, the same one he'd earned in the past. Everything was exactly as he remembered, from the small stain from when he'd fallen in the mud, down to the chopped up top of his mask where one of his comrades had accidentally cut it off. Danny groaned-his green hair was still visible.

"Can alles the children do zis now?" The elf-like ghost asked curiously, his head tilted to the side like an overgrown cat.

"Nope, just me; at least, I hope it's just me," Danny paused, tapping his chin as he pondered the situation. Shrugging, he back flipped to his feet and aimed a kick at the unexpecting ghost, which connected with a satisfying thunk.

They continued exchanging blows, neither gaining the upper hand, leaving Danny with no chance to grab the thermos. He needed a distraction-

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the shoe bag the ghost had dropped earlier in the fight. Danny smirked; this was almost too easy.

Biting his lip, Danny fired another ectoblast, a small and weak ball of light barely pushing the ghost aside. The elf-ghost laughed, temporarily pausing the battle, "Und vhat vas das supposed to be?"

But it was enough time for Danny to reach down and grab a shoe, holding it up for the ghost to see.

Danny whistled, waving the shoe in the air, and throwing it at the ghost, "Here, look, a shoe!"

The ghost pounced on it, completely forgetting the fight as he examined the sneaker critically. "Ist it clean? Ja, ja, very gut! Look at ze vhite lining, not a speck of dirt-!"

Danny opened the Fenton thermos, smirking as the ghost was sucked in, not even noticing since he was so preoccupied with the shoe. "Now let's let the real Nicholas do his thing-you can take care of the ghost zone."

"That ninja just saved us all from that horrid ghost!"

Blinking, Danny turned around to see a news crew filming (they'd just arrived) and a crowd of pedestrians singing his praises.

"Ya! Ninja!"

"Our savior-!"

"Thank you thank you thank you-"

"You saved our lives!"

"Goooooo Nin-Jane!"

And then Danny's few precious moments of hero worship skidded to a painful halt. "What?!"

 **A/N**

 ***Grins evilly* Better watch out, Danny...**

 **In case anyone had any questions, Danny's ghost powers are mostly unresponsive because they're trying to get used to the gem's power. Also, my family celebrates St. Nicholas, and since we're German, I made the ghost German. Makes it more fun, no?**

 **Request a ghost is still open! Also, reviews=input. Hope y'all are enjoying this as much as I am! (Besides, you know, being so far behind)...**

 **Anywho! Merry early Christmas!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
